The present invention relates to a vehicle tire having an improved tread pattern capable of improving off-road grip such as traction and side grip, and more particularly to an asymmetrical tread patterns specialized for right tire and left tire.
In order to improve road grip during off-road running such as side grip, traction, braking and the like, many attempts have been made, and it has been believed that important factors in improving road grip are the inclination of the edges of tread elements such as blocks and the like, namely the inclination of tread grooves defining such elements, and the lengths of the edges. Hitherto, therefore, when much importance is attached to the traction performance, the total length of axially extending edges has been increased. On the other hand, when much importance is attached to the side grip performance, the total length of circumferentially extending edges has been increased. However, it is difficult to effectively improve the road grip in all directions, traveling direction i.e. in the and in the side direction.